Giving up the Ghost
Giving up the Ghost is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-sixth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninety-seventh case overall. It takes place in the Coyote Gorge district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player went to the town of Devil's Ridge to investigate the Italian gang's activities. Expecting a bustling metropolis, the cops instead found a ghost town and also found the hanging body of Will Wyoming. During the investigation, the team met Franca Capecchi, Vittorio's wife. Later, a horse charged towards an encampment which the team investigated. Further in, Constable Ramirez reported seeing a ghost, which turned out to just be Dick glowing incandescently. The team then found enough evidence to arrest caravan member Lucy Liang for the murder. Lucy had hired Will to take her caravan to El Gordado, a place allegedly full of gold. Will then took them to Devil's Ridge and demanded double the payment to finish the trip. Knowing that no one could afford the price and angry at Will's demands, Lucy got him drunk with Whiplash whiskey and hanged him up on a tree. Judge Lawson sentenced Lucy to 11 years in prison. Rose and the player asked Jeb Wyoming about how Devil's Ridge became abandoned. Finding out that a gang had caused a commotion on the main street, the two went there and found a notice of eviction addressed to the entire town. Seeing that it was stained with chianti, the two talked to Franca, who denied that Vittorio was a violent mobster. Meanwhile, Maddie and the player got postman Walter Abernathy to help Ennis Sparhawk and the rest of the caravan in their journey to El Gordado. Later, the team vowed to find out what the Italians were up to and whether they had turned other settlements into ghost towns. Summary Victim *'Will Wyoming' (hanged from a tree) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Lucy Liang' Suspects WAbernathyProfMOTP.png|Walter Abernathy JWyomingProfMOTP.png|Jeb Wyoming FCapecchiProfMOTP.png|Franca Capecchi ESparkhawkAppMOTP.png|Ennis Sparhawk LLiangProfMOTP.png|Lucy Liang Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer has head lice. *The killer eats cactus. *The killer wears a yellow bandana. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes MOTPCase26DevilRidge.jpg|Devil's Ridge MOTPCase26SaloonPorch.jpg|Saloon Porch MOTPCase26PostOffice.jpg|Post Office MOTP264.jpg|Post Office Counter MOTPCase26Encampment.jpg|Encampment MOTP266.jpg|Fireside Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Devil's Ridge. (Clues: Strange Necklace Tie, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Walter Abernathy; Victim identified: Will Wyoming) *Talk to Walter about the murder. (Prerequisite: Devil's Ridge investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Post Office) *Investigate Post Office. (Prerequisite: Walter interrogated; Clues: Torn Picture of Cardboard, Fancy Trunk) *Examine Pieces of Cardboard. (Result: Book Cover) *Examine Book Cover. (Result: Book Dedication; New Suspect: Jeb Wyoming) *Inform Jeb Wyoming of his son's murder. (Prerequisite: Book Dedication unraveled) *Examine Fancy Trunk. (Result: Woman's Portrait Woman) *Examine Mystery Woman. (New Suspect: Franca Capecchi) *Ask Franca Capecchi why she is in Coyote Gorge. (Prerequisite: Franca Capecchi identified) *Examine Bolo Tie. (Result: White Granules) *Analyze White Granules. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has head lice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rope; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Ennis about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Ennis knows how to tie knots; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Encampment) *Investigate Encampment. (Prerequisite: Ennis interrogated; Clues: Document, TNT Barrel) *Examine Document. (Result: Lucy's Name; New Suspect: Lucy Liang) *Question Lucy about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Lucy's Name decoded; Profile updated: Lucy has head lice) *Examine TNT Barrel. (Result: Whiskey Bottle) *Analyze Whiskey Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cactus; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Saloon Porch) *Investigate Saloon Porch. (Prerequisite: Whiskey Bottle analyzed; Clues: Boots, Envelope) *Examine Boots. (Result: Yellow Particles) *Examine Yellow Particles. (Result: Pasta) *Confront Franca Capecchi about her connection with the victim. (Prerequisite: Pasta identified under microscope; Profile updated: Franca knows how to tie knots, has head lice and eats cactus) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Smudged Fingerprints) *Analyze Smudged Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Question Walter about the envelope. (Prerequisite: Smudged Fingerprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Post Office Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Wooden Pieces Horse, Coffee Tin, Hand-drawn Map) *Examine Broken Horse. (Result: Toy Horse) *Question Jeb Wyoming about his son's angry message. (Prerequisite: Toy Horse unraveled; Profiles updated: Jeb has head lice, Walter knows how to tie knots) *Examine Coffee Tin. (Result: Phonograph Cylinder) *Analyze Phonograph Cylinder. (09:00:00) *Talk to Ennis about the love song he wrote for the victim. (Prerequisite: Phonograph Cylinder analyzed; Profiles updated: Ennis has head lice and eats cactus, Walter eats cactus) *Examine Hand-drawn Map. (Result: Annotated Map) *Question Lucy about the map. (Prerequisite: Annotated Map unraveled; Profile updated: Lucy knows how to tie knots and eats cactus) *Investigate Fireside. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Sack of Food, Bloody Shirt) *Examine Sack of Food. (Result: Knotted Rope) *Analyze Knotted Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a yellow bandana) *Examine Bloody Shirt. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Once Upon a Time in the East (2/6). (No stars) Once Upon a Time in the East (2/6) *Ask Jeb Wyoming about the empty town. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East) *Investigate Devil's Ridge. (Prerequisite: Jeb interrogated; Clue: Stained Poster) *Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Eviction Notice Poster) *Examine Poster. (Result: Purple Liquid) *Analyze Purple Liquid. (06:00:00) *Confront Franca Capecchi about the threatening eviction notice. (Prerequisite: Purple Liquid analyzed; Reward: Cowboy Outfit) *Ask Ennis why he wants to talk to us. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East) *Investigate Post Office. (Prerequisite: Ennis interrogated; Clue: Small Chest) *Examine Small Chest. (Result: Atlas) *Analyze Atlas. (09:00:00) *Talk to Walter about the map to El Gordado. (Prerequisite: Atlas analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Saloon Porch. (Prerequisite: Walter interrogated; Clue: Broken Compass) *Examine Broken Compass. (Result: Compass) *Bring Walter to Ennis. (Prerequisite: Compass unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title comes from the euphemistic idiom "give up the ghost" which means "to die". *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *El Gordado is a clear reference to El Dorado. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Coyote Gorge